The invention relates system and method for creating a scaled image, such as for example an image of a face and head. In particular, the invention relates to a system that uses sonar for determining a precise distance of an object from a lens of a camera utilized to render an electronic image.
The use of digital imaging is well known. Digital images are used in a variety of embodiments for portraying an image on the screen of a computer. Devices such as digital cameras and video capture boards are commonly used for entering an image into an electronic storage medium accessible by a computer.
It is also known to scale an image to better gauge the actual size of an object located within an electronic image. Various techniques have been used to attempt to size an object within an image. One technique uses a mounting device to position a known scale within the image. The image can be sized until the scale within the image correlates with a grid or other measurement in the image. The theory is that once the scale within the image is sized, other objects within image can also be measured with the grid. In practice however, it is often difficult to position the scale exactly perpendicular to the camera lens. Any inconsistency in angle or positioning can result in an inaccurate calculation. In addition it is an added burden requiring specialized knowledge to properly place the scale in the image.
Other known techniques include positioning an object which is the subject of an image in a particular predetermined position at a known distance from a mounted camera. The known distance allows a calculation to be made to size the object. Positioning in this technique is critical. Specialized skill is required to arrange the respective positions of the camera and the object which is the subject of the image.